


V is for Valentines, F is for Forgiveness

by Roxrezi (sovereignProviso)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, I tried at least, Ish maybe, Kinda, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovereignProviso/pseuds/Roxrezi
Summary: He couldn’t remember much of his past life before he, and the others arrived at this place; other than the incident, and how he’d pushed everyone he loved away. Ryoma didn’t have anyone to fight for, no one to fight for him. Sometimes the loneliness had been crippling.A Valentines gift for Tumblr user White-Flag-Idiot in the drvalentines exchange!!





	V is for Valentines, F is for Forgiveness

The hollow _thwack_ of the tennis ball reverberated around the large room as Ryoma tried to clear his mind. He felt as hollow as the ball sounded. 

Tennis was something that he’d promised himself he was never going back to, and yet even now it felt like returning to an old friend. Albeit one that’d viciously stabbed him in the back. Or, was it the other way around? He could never really tell. Yet here he was, after all these years, effortlessly hitting every serve the machine opposite him was throwing his way. It almost made him sick. 

He couldn’t remember much of his past life before he, and the others arrived at this place; other than the incident, and how he’d pushed everyone he loved away. Ryoma didn’t have anyone to fight for, no one to fight for him. Sometimes the loneliness had been crippling. Another serve was sent his way, and he angrily punted it into the net. 

The worst thing about this life was that everyone was so welcoming, so willing to accept and love him. Even though they were stuck inside their own hell, even though two of his new friends were already dead. All of them were still so full of warmth. He didn’t know what to do with it all, so he just pushed them away, too. Or, at least he tried to. It’d be for everyone’s good, anyway. No one wanted a murderer in their midst - he’d just taint them.

Ryoma dropped his racket, and went to go turn off the machine. He’d had enough of this already. Just like the countless others in his life, pushing away these people hurt, and it hurt a lot. He bit his lip as he reminisced on what’d drove him up here in the first place, and instantly wanted to go and hide. But before he could, there was a heavy knock at the door to his research lab. He didn’t have to open it to know who was on the other side, and that made it even worse. Though despite himself, he found his feet wandering over towards the door, and he let it swing open to greet his visitor. 

“Ah, good!” The other man said, his saccharine smile making Ryoma’s heart skip a beat. He shouldn’t have been this happy to see him - no one should. “Gonta was starting to think you’d never answer.”

“You shouldn’t be here, Gokuhara. Do you not remember what I said last night?” Ryoma replied, his voice sounding as neutral as ever, but he couldn’t disguise the remorse in his eyes. He’d… he’d said some stupid things, hurtful things to the man standing in front of him. All because Gonta was so insistent on pushing through those walls he’d built up for himself. All because he was so, so unused to someone wanting to be close to him, especially as close as Gonta seemed to want. He wanted it too, he couldn’t deny that, no matter how hard he tried; but his instincts never seemed to follow his heart.

“Gonta… Gonta remembers.” He said, and Ryoma could see his scary, yet adorable face droop for a split second, before snapping back up into a grin. “But Gonta forgives!! Here, take present!” 

Two gigantic hands were enthusiastically shoved into his face, and he had to take a second to register what was enclosed in them. Blinking the mild shock away, he leaned over and peered curiously at what appeared to be a box, clearly wrapped by Gonta himself, and an envelope with his name written on it in blue pen. 

“What is this?” He asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to comprehend why the taller man would even bother trying to reconcile, let alone give him a present for it.

“Present!” Gonta said, rather unhelpfully. But at least his smile was still there. “As a true gentleman, it important for Gonta to give Ryoma gift. Especially on today!!”

Today? Now he was even more confused. What was so special about today?? He didn’t think there was anything he was meant to remember. What even _was_ today's date? The 14th of February- Oh. **_Oh_**. As the realisation dawned on him, he could feel his cheeks starting to flush. 

“I- I didn’t get you anything, Gonta.” He mumbled, hesitant to accept the gifts in front of him when he couldn’t give anything back. 

“No problem!! Gonta just want to know if Ryoma is ok with him.” He laughed carelessly as his hands pressed the presents closer. “Please. Ryoma can make it up in… another way. If he likes.”

Eventually, he nodded, and gingerly took the gifts from Gonta’s hands. His fingertips accidentally brushed against the other boy’s skin, and he could’ve sworn he felt sparks. Maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad, after all. Looking up at him, Ryoma opened his mouth ask what he meant by ‘something else’, when suddenly, Gonta’s beaming face swooped down incredibly close to his own and gave him a kiss. Strong arms scooped him closer, and held him so carefully that he couldn’t help but melt into them, despite how sudden this all was.

Ryoma finally kissed back, his body relaxing against Gonta’s. Though, when they drew back, he was surprised to see him in a bit of a panic.

“Oh!! Gonta so sorry! That was not a very gentlemanly thing to do..” He garbled as he attempted to stand back up and sort out Ryoma’s askew hat. In any other situation, being taken by surprise like that would’ve been an instant punch in the face, but for some reason, all he could do was laugh. 

“Hey, it’s ok. I kind of liked it.” Ryoma admitted, grinning sheepishly up at his friend. Or, was it something else now? As the two boys smiled awkwardly at each other, he felt - for the first time in a long while - actually happy. He had someone to fight for, and he hoped, that they would also fight for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I hope you liked this!! I've only gotten to the third act of V3 so far, and I've never written for these characters before so I'm hoping that I got them down right. <333


End file.
